


Sun & Moon - Dusk

by chlobro



Series: Sun & Moon [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Sunclan, Warrior Cat Ocs, moonclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlobro/pseuds/chlobro
Summary: SunClan and MoonClan had been warring for generations and there was no sign of it stopping. Blood had splattered and stained the fields and forests of the island. It had always been this way to the cats living.However, life changes when egotistical Bee, sweet Honey, and fearsome Wasp find a kitten, eyes barely opened and whiskers dropping with tears, on SunClan territory.Read the tales of Bat and Fern, two ex-loner kits from opposing clans, as they struggle with clan life and war.— Book one of Sun & Moon.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Sun & Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963444





	Sun & Moon - Dusk

Fog rolled over the hills of the open fields, grass dry and crickets chirping. The squeaks of mice and coos of birds could be heard, but faintly and only picked up by the sharpest of ears. Eyes peered through the thick and heavy fog, green as fresh grass. Slowly moved a she-cat, anxiously waving her tail as she walked soundlessly to the top of a small hill.   
  


_Precious little kit,_ she thought, snuffling. _Will this be the last time I see you?_ She knew the answer at heart, a tear shedding as she carefully put down the small black kitten. His eyes had just barely opened, he was only a moon old. His ears twitched slightly as he mewled, looking up at his mother of gray. Although she longed to pick him up by the scruff and take him back, her ribs were now visible and her milk had dried due to hunger. Starvation and death was inevitable. _He will be better in the clans,_ she reasoned. _He either dies of starvation or is killed, and I must keep him safe. If only I didn’t have to choose.._

She sighed, looking down upon the young tom kit. Did she really think the clans would be better for the small kit? It had been many moons since she left and the bloody horrors of war still stuck like a burr to the edges of her mind. 

The she-cat couldn’t form an answer to that question. 

“Little one, I want you to know I will always love you as a mother loves her son,” she spoke, shakily. 

The small kitten blinked and sniffed the air. His confusion could be read like an open book, making her let out a small snort and another tear rolling down her fur. 

The she-cat then turned away, her tail drooping as she looked one last time at her son. Quickly she ran off, the small kitten left abandoned in the dry grass and fog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the prologue :). tell me your thoughts so far in the comments and feel free to speak your mind thru this book!


End file.
